The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to monitoring systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods for use in monitoring the operation of a rotating device.
Known machines may exhibit vibrations or other behavior during operation. Sensors may be used to measure such behavior and to determine, for example, an amount of vibration exhibited in a motor drive shaft, a rotational position of a shaft, and/or other suitable operational characteristics of a machine or motor. Often, the sensors are coupled to a monitoring system that includes a plurality of monitors and at least one processor. The monitoring system receives signals that are representative of measurements sensed from the sensors, and transmits those measurements to a diagnostic platform that displays the measurements in a form usable by a user.
However, at least some known diagnostic platforms may have limited space available to display measurements received from sensors. Accordingly, at any one time, known diagnostic systems may only be able to display a subset of desired measurement data to a technician or to a user. As such, the technician or user may not be able to easily and/or quickly diagnose operational faults and/or errors within a machine. The difficulty associated with, and/or the delay, in diagnosing faults and/or errors may result in damage occurring to the machine and/or may undesirably result in the machine becoming unusable for a period of time.